A Place To Call Home
by RiddlePanda
Summary: Boomer is left abandoned and powerless. That is until a certain blue Puff finds him...
1. Prologue: Boomer

A PLACE TO CALL HOME

This is my first PPG story so be gentle.

Time frame for the story would be about the PPG and the RRB being about 7-8 years old. In my mind, the characters looked more like their PPGZ look, only younger, but thats just my mind. To each their own.

I own nothing in this story. These characters belong to Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken

The city of Townsville, a bustling metropolis full of ever changing buildings and businesses, people and ideas. Yes, the reason was the monsters and villains trying to destroy or take control of the city but luckily the residents had their three super heroes to save the day. The sunny days were always perfect and the rainy days were never too bad to just go outside and splash around.

Boomer used to love the rainy days. Rainy days meant that his brothers wouldn't want to run out and cause destruction and mayhem. It was too much of a hassle and usually one of them would get sick, no matter how immune their bodies were to illnesses. The powers they had received from HIM more than made up for that one imperfection.

At this moment, Boomer wished that, if he still had powers, he'd have given them up in a heartbeat to at least find drier shelter in the unforgiving rain that was pelting him in his back alley hideaway. He knew that if he moved, he'd miss out on his dinner for that night, something he didn't want to repeat from yesterday. His stomach growled and Boomer slowly shifted, taking care to not jar his heavily battered and bruised left leg.

Boomer looked up and sighed. The rain made it hard for him to tell what time it was. The restaurant, whose back alley he was currently residing in, always threw the lunch leftovers out just about an hour before they started the dinner rush. There were stray cats and dogs whose only meals were the scraps the employees threw out, and Boomer tried not to take too much, lest one of the animals go hungry. Boomer made it a promise to himself to only eat in the middle of the day to ebb the hunger away.

Drenched blonde hair kept getting in the boy's eyes, irritating both the slightly swollen one and good, working one. The boy pushed it out of his eyes, slightly thankful that his hair was at least getting the dirt and blood out of it. Counting down the minutes until his meal, Boomer hugged himself tighter and chanted in his mind to not cry, to just keep thinking about his future and not his past, the one that ended him up in this mess.

It had been a week ago since the blonde haired Rowdyruff's entire world was shattered. The boys had got beaten again by their counterparts, the Powerpuff Girls and both their "fathers" had it in for the three brothers. After a painful lecture, Brick and Butch snapped, and began beating Boomer harder than they ever did, convinced he was the one that made them lose. Brick had been the one to slam the metal weight against Boomer's eye and Butch made short work on Boomer's leg.

They had left him crumpled in his room for an hour, before coming back to get him and dragging him to HIM's feet. HIM had forgiven his two brothers but not him and before he knew it, he woke up in a shady part of the city, in pain, and powerless. His leg had partially healed the wrong way before his powers were taken and now he could barely move it without screaming in pain. He had labored painfully to his current location, knowing stray animals always came to this alleyway for food and knew he could sneak some of it without anyone knowing.

He had heard bits and pieces throughout the week by the employees saying all the villains had disappeared. He knew that it was futile then to try to find refuge with one of the other bad guys. Boomer was all alone now in the big, unforgiving city; abandoned and forgotten.

Boomer snapped his head up when he heard growling and looked toward the swarm of animals huddled around the diminishing remains of lunch and groaned. He had fallen asleep and missed his chance to eat that night. He knew he didn't dare risk sticking around for the dinner leftovers. The animals were meaner at night and Boomer had to make it to his sleeping shelter before it got too dark. His stomach grumbled again, louder, and Boomer shut his eyes, grimacing at the pain.

"Boomer?" His breath caught in his throat and his navy eyes locked on to worried pale blue ones. Bubbles. The blonde Powerpuff was standing over him, a pale blue umbrella in her hand. His heart started racing. There was no way he'd ever be able to fight in the state he was in, powers or not. He felt like he was seconds away from passing out. He saw Bubbles quickly looking him over before locking her eyes onto his again. "Let's get you home, Boomer."

He wanted to laugh at her and tell her to mind her own business or push her away and run as fast as he could away from her. And she should know by now he had no home. No one would be at either of his "fathers" homes. They had all gone away for whatever reason. He couldn't get any words out. His mind felt blank and he numbly registered that Bubbles had gently helped him up and was now flying somewhere with him, carrying him bridal style. The warmth in Bubbles arms and the wordless tune she hummed slowly dragged him into unconsciousness.

Boomer felt warm, warmer than he thought he had ever been. He slowly opened his one good eye, noticing that his other one had a bandage on it. He slowly sat up in the small hospital style bed he had been sleeping in and noticed the clothes had had been wearing for a week were gone, replaced by a large dark green sleep shirt. He pulled back the covers and found his hurt leg had been bandaged and braced. The smell of soap and antiseptic filled his nose and he looked around the room, noting the familiar machines and gadgets. This was Professor Utonium's lab. Bubbles had taken him to her house.

The door creaked open and Boomer held his breath, his one eye widened. He felt himself relax when he realized it was just Bubbles and tried to take deep breaths to slow down his racing heart. She smiled at him and walked to his bed. "It's good you're up. We're about to eat dinner. I'll help you to the table." He tried to help himself a little as she helped him out of bed and up the stairs. He refused her offer to carry him again.

The smell of food hit him and he couldn't help his mouth from watering. He had been near two days without food and he was famished. Seeing the professor and the other two sisters sitting at the table waiting for them quickly diminished his appetite. He shuddered and once sitting, he avoided his eyes from them. In the back of his mind, he knew he was intruding. There was no way they purposely wanted him here unless they thought he knew something. He chewed the food that Bubbles had given him slowly. He'd never had meat loaf before and doubted he'd ever have it again. He savored the taste as the food filled him up. It had been awhile, even before his expulsion, that he'd had a hot meal.

The other two Powerpuffs ate their meal quickly before excusing themselves upstairs, leaving the professor, Bubbles, and Boomer at the table. Not long after, the professor left the two as well, asking them to clear the table and to come down to the lab when they got done. Boomer dried the dishes he was handed, lost in his own thoughts. No doubt they were all going to question him about what the others had planned. He'd become their prisoner in the lab or be sent to the Townsville jail designed especially for the super villains once his usefulness was up. The kindness he was receiving wouldn't last for long.

Bubbles helped Boomer back down to the lab. Boomer gulped as he saw Professor Utonium sitting calmly in his work chair, some papers and a few beakers with odd colored liquids sitting on the desk beside him. "Boomer, I ran some tests on you while I was fixing your injuries and the reports say your powers are gone. Is that correct?" Boomer tried to keep his nerves and dinner down as he heard himself meekly answer yes.

"Who took them away? HIM?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where any of the villains are?"

"No."

The professor kept asking yes or no questions, trying to keep them simple. Boomer's breathing started to even out and the tension he had started to ebb away. "Okay Boomer, one final question. Would you like your powers back?" "Wh...what?" The question startled Boomer, and he began to breathe heavily again. "Boomer, its okay. You're safe with us. So would you like them back?" Bubbles lightly squeezed Boomer's hand and the blonde boy looked into the girl's soft eyes. "I think I'll be able to create a serum to restore them by mixing your DNA with Chemical X. It's going to be a long process and it may hurt in the beginning with your body needing to adjust to the chemicals. One shot a week for about six months but after that, I feel that your powers should be up to par with what you previously had. Of course you'll have to relearn everything but the girls have all agreed to help you." The professor smiled.

"Why? Why do you want to help me? I'm the enemy. I've hurt you all so many times." Boomer inwardly cringed at the hoarseness of his voice. It had been a while since he had used it this much, other than the one word answers he had given the professor and the screams he had made when his brothers beat him for the final time. "Because, when Bubbles decides someone is part of our family, its very hard to convince her otherwise." Boomer whipped his head around to see Blossom smiling at him.

Buttercup came over to him and lightly squeezed his shoulder. "It would be nice to have a brother around to keep us from getting too girly, and to kick a guy's butt if he breaks one of our hearts later on in life. And besides, we already got a room made for you. Wouldn't want all that hard work we had to do go to waste, would you?"

"A room? I have a room?" With that, the three girls grabbed Boomer and flew him out of the lab and up the stairs. Boomer looked at the four doors in the hallway. The two closest on opposite sides had a pink door and a green door with nameplates of Blossom and Buttercup respectively. The farthest door on the left was light blue with Bubbles name on it, and directly opposite from her room was a navy blue door with the nameplate Boomer on it. They helped walk him to the room and Boomer reached up, feeling the carved out nameplate with his fingers.

The room was simple, just a bed, a desk and a dresser with a door off to the side of the bed where the closet was. "Sorry its not much right now. We wanted to at least get a few things in here so you can use it right away. The professor said later on in the week, we'll go shopping for things to decorate it and to get you some better clothes. In the meantime, if you don't mind, you can use some of my sleep shirts. I wear guy shirts to bed, in fact you're wearing one right now." Buttercup grinned.

Boomer's legs buckled and if not for the fact he had the three girls holding him, he would have fallen. He felt his face grow hot as tears threatened to erupt out of his non-injured eye. The boy felt someone lean in front of him and he looked up as Bubbles cupped her hand in his face. "No one has ever been nice to me, ever. I don't deserve this, especially from you three. After what we did...after what I did..." Boomer began to whisper, more to himself than the three girls. Bubbles pulled the boy into a tight embrace, softly stroking his hair. "It's just what we do, Boomer. We help people, no matter who they are, no matter what they do. You're one of us now, and we look after each other, no matter what." His heart clenched as Blossom and Buttercup leaned down and embraced him as well. "We love you Boomer."

Later that night, after the tear-fest, after the movie they watched with the popcorn and hot chocolate, and after they had all said goodnight to each other, Boomer laid in his new bed, quietly thinking to himself. He wondered why all the villains disappeared and what would happen if and once they came back. He wondered how his brothers would treat him once they found out he was a good guy now, and he wondered once he got his powers back, if he would be strong enough to protect his new family.

Family. In one short day, the Powerpuffs had treated him more like family than his brothers or fathers ever did. Before sleep overcame him, he vowed on his life to never let anything happen to them.

Well, that's that. I can either leave this as a one shot or add more to the story, like tell it in other's pov's. Or even call this a prologue to a longer story. If I get any reviews, I'll leave it up to the readers to tell me. I know there are some plot holes that would be filled by either way I mentioned, so like I said, I'll leave it up to the reviewers.

Thanks for taking the time to read.


	2. Prologue 2: Blossom's Diary

A PLACE TO CALL HOME

Okay, so you readers want more, so I'll deliver. These first two chapters will be sort of the prologue for the story.

As usual, I don't own anything.

Dear Diary,

Hey, it's me Blossom. Sorry I haven't written in a while, what with getting ready for my upcoming SAT's and needing to prepare for our upcoming graduation. On top of that, I've been trying to find the perfect anniversary gift for Boomer. I can't believe it's been ten years since he became our brother. Man, how time flies.

It's so hard to imagine how our lives would be without him. It feels so weird that he used to be our enemy; fighting us, grossing us out, and just generally hating us because of who we were. Looking back, it still sickens me somewhat on how Boomer became part of our family, but I'm glad it happened. I just wish Boomer wouldn't have had to suffer the way he did to get here. But, he's grown so much in the time he's been with us, that I'm proud of him.

To think the whole thing started with a pet. It had been a week since all our enemies had disappeared and we were getting restless. Dad finally gave in to our pleas, well more Bubbles pleas, and said we could get a pet. Bubbles knew a place that had a lot of strays hanging around and Buttercup and I agreed that Bubbles could pick the pet, as long as it was a dog; I called that; and Buttercup could pick the name.

I didn't know what to think when Bubbles came back an hour later with Boomer. I hope I never have to see the look on her face as she walked in with him again. The torment and despair on her face awoke something in me, and I felt that I would have done anything for her to rid her of that look. And I hope to never see Boomer in the state I saw him that day ever again.

He was pale, paler than I had ever seen him, well, the parts of his skin that weren't covered in bruises and scratches. His right eye was heavily bruised and swollen and his left leg looked bent in an odd angle. He looked so helpless in Bubbles' arms and an overall feeling of protectiveness washed over me at that time.

I helped Bubbles bring him to the lab and as our father worked on his injuries, I knew in my head that there needed to be a major family meeting. Dad saw our uneasiness as we watched him work and quietly told Buttercup and me to start clearing out the spare room next to our rooms. Bubbles refused to leave Boomer, even though I knew she hated seeing him look like that. Buttercup seemed to be on edge the entire time we were cleaning out the spare room and at one point, she left for twenty minutes. Still to this day, I'll never mention the fact I could see faint tear tracks on her face.

We worked until Dad called us down for dinner and as we waited for Bubbles to bring Boomer up, Dad had told us everything he had found out. It wasn't until we began eating, that we found out much of the true damage. Boomer wouldn't look us in the eyes and seemed uncomfortable to be there. Any sudden movement and he would flinch. I know Bubbles didn't catch on to it at first, but I know Buttercup and I did.

It's been a long road for Boomer, both physically and emotionally; for us as well. There was always that doubt buried deep in our minds that Boomer would bolt at any time, especially if his brothers came back. He never went out and told us that his brothers were the ones that beat him up, even when Dad asked his questions to him, but I believe Boomer didn't need to. We all knew in the bottoms of our hearts.

Through these years, Boomer has grown up with the love and support that all children should need. I'm proud to call him my brother. I dread the day if and when our villains will come back, but hopefully we've made a great enough impact for Boomer to remain on our side.

Well, this entry is getting long and I need to get ready for bed. I can already hear Dad making our nightly hot chocolate. Goodnight.

Love, Blossom

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There will be more to the story. This is just a prologue. The next chapter will start the actual story.

As always review.


	3. 10 Years Later

**A Place To Call Home**

**Well, this starts the story that hopefully will end up the way I want it to go in my head. Thanks to all the reviews already.**

**As for a timeline, I'm making the year the first chapter happened as 2001, making the story being set in 2011. I know that won't make it cannon with the show, but hey, this is fanfiction. It's not supposed to be cannon.**

**As usual, I don't own anything.**

"_You're pathetic and useless! How could you botch the mission like that?" A smaller, blonde haired boy whimpered. "I'm s...sorry. It won't happen..." A kick to the ribs made the boy scream in pain. "Why are you even called our brother? You can't do anything right." More kicks and punches were dealt to the smaller of the three in the room. The taller of the tormenters picked up a metal bat. "Hold down one of his legs."_

Boomer shot up out of bed, gasping for breath. He wrapped his arms around himself as he calmed his breathing down. He didn't want to wake anyone else up in the house. He looked at the clock and sighed as he read the 5:45 on the dark blue screen. "Might as well get up. There's no way I can go back to sleep after that nightmare." As Boomer began putting the braces he wore on his left knee and ankle, his thoughts drifted back to his nightmare. He hadn't thought about the other two in the nightmare in years, or even anything that happened before he came to live where he was now.

Another glance at the clock revealed he had been lost in his thoughts for well over an hour and he quickly got dressed, lest one of the girls walk in and wonder what was wrong. He didn't want them to find out about his nightmare, at least not yet. After all, it was just a dream.

Blossom came rushing in Boomer's room. "Boomer, have you seen my red...um, you know...uh?" "That thing that you use to cover your boobs that's called a bra that is currently residing in my top dresser drawer because none of you three take the time to actually sort the laundry when you do it?" Boomer smiled as he began putting his books in his backpack. "Boomer! I was trying to be considerate of your guy feelings!" Blossom lightly punched him in the arm before retrieving said article of clothing.

"Blossy, after you three hit puberty, AT THE SAME TIME, all consideration for my feelings flew out the window. In fact, I'm not surprised any second BC is going to come in here to raid my closet." With the mention of her nickname, Buttercup groggily walked in, picked a shirt up off the floor, sniffed it, then walked out. "Case in point, Blossom." Boomer continued to smile as he grabbed his Chemistry textbook. "So ready for that Chem test that I'm going to beat you at?"

"You wish, Boomer. Chemistry is MY subject. We may be both in first for Valedictorian, but there is no way you're getting a higher score this time." "We'll see Blossy." Boomer winked as he headed out of his room to the bathroom. Bubbles was already in the bathroom, kneeling down in front of the bathtub. Boomer knelt down beside her and watched a heavily salted slug wriggle helplessly. "You know, just a couple of years ago, your scream at seeing one of those would've been heard in China." Bubbles looked up and smiled. "And just a few years ago, you would have thrown said slug at me just to hear me scream."

Boomer chuckled, then stood up and grabbed his contact case and began putting his one contact he wore in his right eye. He blinked a few times, getting used to the feeling. "Remind me to have Dad make me another contact when he gets back. It's getting hard to focus this one." "Sure thing Boomy. Do my hair, will you? You're better at it. Blossom gets them uneven." Bubbles shoved her hairbrush in Boomer's face. "You know one of these days, you're going to have to do this yourself without help." Boomer chuckled as he put Bubbles' hair in her trademark pigtails.

A loud honk sounded outside and Blossom stuck her head in the door. "That's Brian picking me up. Are you two using the car today?" Boomer's eye twitch as Blossom said her boyfriend's name. "Yeah. We've got Glee rehearsal that will run late and I've got my Musical Theatre classes at the college today." Boomer finished putting the last tie in Bubbles' hair. "Plus I've got Dance class and we'll pick up Buttercup from Karate." Bubbles' chirped then skipped out of the bathroom. "And the fact my leg is starting to stiffen up again." Boomer muttered under his breath so only Blossom could hear. "Boomer! You should have told me sooner! You DO have your braces on right?" Blossom whispered back. "Yes, and I'll be fine. It's just from all the inaction we've been having. We're starting practice for our musical in Theatre today so it'll get worked out. Don't worry." Boomer smiled. "You know I have to worry, Boomer. Anyway, I'll see you guys at school." Blossom ran down the stairs and out the door.

Boomer sighed as he ran his hand through his shaggy blonde hair. He knew he never should have mentioned his leg was hurting him. Blossom would worry about him the entire day and not concentrate on her schoolwork. At least she didn't know about the dream. "You know she does that because she's the leader. She has to worry about us." Buttercup walked in the bathroom, looked in the mirror, shrugged, then walked out. Boomer walked out behind her. "I know she worries and at times I'm glad, but right now she has too much on her mind. She's got her SAT's coming up, all those Debate meetings, and the Science Fair, not to mention Prom in two weeks and Graduation. And on top of that, that...boyfriend, Brian... constantly tries to get her to let him copy her tests. She wouldn't even let ME do that and look where I am today." Boomer griped as he grabbed his bag.

"Yeah, who knew the cute little blondie that Blossom felt so sorry for in grade school and torture tutored for years would eventually be the one who could possibly beat her grade point average." Buttercup pulled Boomer out of his room and they both walked down the stairs and out of the house, where Bubbles was already standing out by the blue convertable the four teens shared. "And don't even think of bombing that test today in Chem either, Boo-Boo. Blossom will immediately know you did it on purpose." "Don't worry BC, I'll still make Blossy work for that top spot."

The drive to Townsville High didn't take too long on account of Buttercup's driving, and pretty soon the three teens found a parking spot and began to head towards the building. Boomer growled slightly as he noticed the bright red Camaro belonging to Blossom's boyfriend Brian. "God I hate that guy!" Boomer mumbled, glaring daggers at the car. "Boomy, don't take your anger out on the car. It's the guy driving it you hate. And what is wrong with Brian anyway?" Bubbles squeezed the taller blonde's shoulder. "First, he's a jerk. Second, Blossom can do SO much better than him. And third, I have to hate the guy. It's a overprotective brother thing. I don't want to see her heart get broken, because if it does, I'll break the guy's face. Shoot, I'd date all three of you just so you'd never have to go through that."

Bubbles smiled and latched on Boomer's arm. "Well, one out of three isn't bad is it? I know you'll never break my heart." Bubbles leaned up and gave Boomer a kiss on the cheek. "Yeah, and I think it's pretty much illegal to date your sisters, even your adopted ones. I'm just glad Dad understood the fact you two didn't call each other siblings from the first." Buttercup grinned. "Not my fault it was love at first sight." Bubbles stuck out her tongue at her sister. "BC was right all those years ago. You ARE the weird one." The remark earned Boomer a light slap on the cheek.

_The room was dark, if he was even in a room to begin with, and the air was thick and chilly. Boomer couldn't see anything in the darkness, not even his own hand when he held it up. Faint whispers seemed to surround him from all sides, some even sounded familiar. Lights began appearing, just two colors however, red and green. With each second, they appeared closer to him and the whispers grew louder. Boomer dropped to his knees, crouching in a ball, trying to even out his breathing._

"EARTH TO BOOMER!" Boomer snapped his head up and looked up at Bubbles' concerned face. "S..sorry Bubbles, just daydreaming. What's up?" "Well, we're wanting to know which songs you picked out for us that we're doing at Prom this year. You've been sitting there in a daze for about ten minutes. Are you sure you're okay?" Boomer averted his eyes. "I'm fine. This day has just been stressful. I guess the whole graduating thing is catching up with me like it has Blossom. Don't worry about it." Boomer looked up and smiled. Bubbles rolled her eyes. "That excuse is not going to work with me, Boomy. I've known you too long to tell that you're lying to me. If you don't tell me now, you're telling everyone when we get home." "Fine. I'll tell you later, just not in front of the _normal_ people." Boomer slightly gestured at the rest of the Glee kids.

Boomer stood up. "Okay, now about the songs we're doing for Prom. There will only be two, so we'll be able to dance as well. The first is_ Seasons of Love_ from _RENT_ and the second, due to popular request from the student body is_ Teenage Dream_ by _Katy Perry_. And yes I'm well aware that it's due to the fact that they've seen the Glee episode with that song in it and they want us to do it." "Especially if you sing the lead." Bubbles smirked. Boomer sighed. "Yes, they have also requested I sing the lead, but I'm also going to have Dane learn the lead too, just in case something happens, and if not, we'll just have a two part harmony. Now, as for when we're going to sing the two songs..."

Before Boomer had a chance to finish, a giant boom shook the building. Boomer and Bubbles looked at each other. "My notes about the songs are in my bag and could one of you put our stuff in our car for us? Don't know how long we'll be." Boomer pushed open the window and he and Bubbles flew out toward the middle of the town where monsters usually liked to begin their attacks from.

Blossom and Buttercup were already fighting the giant purple tentacled monster when the two blondes arrived. Boomer immediately began charging up an electric ball to aim at the monster, his elemental specialty he learned he had after getting his powers back so many years ago. He fired and it hit the monster, forcing it to roar in pain. "Boomer, fire at it again! I think its weakness is electricity!" Blossom shouted, dodging a tentacle.

Boomer fired energy ball after energy ball at it, until it was in too much pain to attack. Buttercup took the opportunity to grab a tentacle and hurl it as far away as she could, which was several hundred miles. It wouldn't bother them or the town for awhile. Boomer began flying toward the three girls, who had already regrouped, until a wave of dizziness struck him and his flying became erratic.

"Boomer!" Bubbles rushed toward the boy and caught him before he passed out completely. The three girls looked at each other in concern. "Let's get him home. He may just be exhausted. He's been looking a little run down today." Blossom helped get Boomer on Buttercup's shoulders. "I don't think it's that. Something happened at Glee practice today. He's hiding something and he told me he'd tell us later. That may be the reason." Bubbles sighed. "Whatever the reason doesn't matter right now. Let's just get him home." Buttercup grumbled. The other two nodded and they flew off, not noticing the two menacing pairs of eyes following their movements.

"So, what do you have to report?" The sing-song voice was directed at two shadowed figures. "The creature we sent was defeated by the Powerpuffs like we all thought," the taller of the two stated. "Good, good. So they're still fighting after all this time. Wouldn't want our plan we've been working on for years to go to waste," the voice replied. The smaller of the two stepped forward. "Too bad there's a little wrench in that plan. Boomer was fighting ALONGSIDE them!" The two figures were thrown back hard against the wall and suddenly red crab-like claws grabbed each of them and pinned them against it. "WHAT did you say! Answer me!" "Boomer. He's working...with them, sir. That's what we saw. I thought you said that Boomer..."

The two were flung again and the smaller of the two was quickly snatched up again. "I suggest that if you want my plan that's been in the making for all this time to succeed, you'll find a way to distract your brother and get him away from those girls, because if he messes up my plans, you ALL will pay. Do I make myself clear, Brick?" "Y...yes, HIM, sir."

**Sorry this took so long to write. We had a bit of bad weather here where I am that usually doesn't happen. Long story short, our water pipes busted and I had to stay a few days without access to computer or internet. Goes to show you I'd rather have a hot shower and be bored than being dirty and staring at a screen.**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can. Again thanks for all the reviews.**


End file.
